User blog:Tamlin Lollis Love/Possible New Party Members
Now that we have a whole new class system, I'm thinking of redoing the party members. No removing, just adding. Current List Those in bold have already been created and decided upon I'd like to see lots of cultural and racial variation as well as an even mix of male and female Quests Rikki Introduction and Acquisition The player is informed that a tower of mages somewhere in Sudbaya is seeking assistance after their tower was taken over by a summoned creature. Upon arriving at the tower, the player finds a single mage left outside the tower, warning passers by of the danger inside, the other mages having either been killed or having fled. Upon entering, the player is approached by the summoner himself, who has been hiding in the tower. Upon some dialogue, however, it is established that he is an illusion created by the creature. More exploration reveals the real summoner's corpse, strung up in a horrific fashion. Eventually, the creature is found and reveals himself as the chaos spirit, Rikki. Rikki attacks the player and flees through the tower. The player pursues and comes across a summoning chamber and a containment device which requires some components, all found in the tower, in order to function properly again. Upon repairing the device, the player lures Rikki into the chamber and traps him in the device. This forces Rikki to become the servant of the player character. Rather than being upset, Rikki is surprisingly cheerful and immediately changes his disposition towards the player and the party. Follower Questline After completing a few radiant quests for Rikki, he will tell the player about his idea to play a trick on the bandit factions. Through a number of quests the player will get three major bandit factions to wage war on eachother. Radiant Quests Radiant Quests given out by Rikki require the player to play a trick on a variety of characters. Oduba Masopha Introduction and Acquisiton Two basana warriors are waiting in the Thorim docks. Upon speaking to them, they tell the player that their charge, Oduba, disapeared after ordering them to remain at the docks. Unable to leave the docks, they ask the player to find him. The player finds him at a ruined village which was recently raided by demons. Oduba is looking for clues which will lead him to the demons. The player convinces Oduba to join the party. Follower Questline *Help Oduba capture a demon *Wait a while *Oduba learns that the demons have a limited hive-mind and this can be exploited by Kael, who has some connection to the demons after the experiment *Learn that the hive-mind can be manipulated through an artefact used by the dwarves of Zel Makkund *Retrieve ancient dwarven objects and samples from Morrisyd to fool the demon into reliving the senses of Zel Makkund and allow Kael to experience these senses to travel via waygate to Zel Makkund *Travel to Zel Makkund and retrieve the artefact (and treasure), surviving against the Beast *With the artefact, Kael will be able confuse the orders of demons in the final battle of the main questline Radiant Oduba will ask the player to collect samples from demons Ungolin Misane Introduction and Acquisition The player is introduced to and acquires Ungolin in the first quest of the game when the ArchDruid sends him to assist the player in the main questline. Follower Questline Ungolin informs the player that he has detected a disturbance in the forests of Harad. He asks to accompany the player in investigating. Upon investigating the area, it is revealed that there exists in an overgrown cave a standing stone which pulses in magykal energy. Ungolin wishes to ponder it over and do some research. After some time, he apporaches the player and tells them he thinks it is one of the ancient standing stones mentioned in the Legend of Nidud. He suggests approaching a scholar about locating the other two stones. After some information gathering, the stones' location is gathered but, upon arrival, they are both in rujns. Pieces are collected however and are brought back to the 1st stone. Upon bring all the pieces to the standing stone, the stone will speak to Ungolin and the player, starting in many languages before finally settling on common. The stone will explain about itself and will offer both the player and Ungolin a reward of their choice. Radiant Quests Ungolin will ask the player to collect an amount of Hornbark from Hornoaks scattered around Sudbaya for use in his experiments. Neeja Introduction and Acquisition In the local tavern of the town of Antronjir, a group of drunkards are raving about how they are soon to kill a nearby goblin village. They will approach the player and ask him/her to join their cause. The player can either accept or decline, but regardless the drunkards will soon pass out. Upon leaving the tavern, a small figure cloaked completely in black requests for the player to follow her. Leading the players somewhere secluded, the figure reveals herself to be Neeja, wise woman of the nearby goblin village. She pleads for the player to ignore the requests of the drunkards and, if the player trully wants to help, s/he can go to the village, nestled in the hills, where the player will be granted access. Upon entering the village, Neeja will ask the player for help to help out her village and its dying traditions (the village is the last goblin village which holds the original goblin traditions in Sudbaya, kind of like the Dalish in DAO). If the player accepts, Neeja will accompany the player in their party, saying she must experience the human lands well. Follower Questline *Neeja will first ask the player to visit a few rogue goblin hotspots and convince them to return to the old way of life. *The player and Neeja will slowly rebuild the village and restore it to its former glory. *Local Sudbayans start becoming aggresive towards the goblins and Neeja implores the player to calm the Sudbayans *By the end of the questline, goblins and the Sudbayans will have a treaty and the goblins, now secure, will offer their assistance to Kael. *AN IDEA: Kael might end up becoming the chieftain of the village...a thought? Radiant Quests Neeja will ask the player to fetch miscellaneous objects (spoons, tongs, calipers, etc.) for her tribe. Sybil Argentia Introduction and Acquisition After some adventuring, the player will receive a note from "A Useful Ally", stating that the sender knows of Kael's quest and is willing to help if a favour can be done for the sender. The note also asks the player to come to a cave. At the cave, the player confronts several hostile undead which must be killed before progressing through the cave. Eventually, the player comes across a large cavern where a Vetteri ruin is found. There, the player is approached by Sybil, who says that by dispatching her undead guard, Kael has proved him/herself capable of helping Sybil out. Sybil explains that, despite High Council Law and the history surrounding the Age of the Lich Kingdoms, she believes necromancy is the only way to save the world from Kativa. If the player agrees to help her, Sybil will explain that a Vetteri necromantic artifact is sealed in the ruins and requires a special spell to activate - a spell which she believes is held by a librarian in the Library of Stone. As she is a necromancer who the librarian would recognise (due to some hsitory between the two), she can not retrieve it and so asks the player for help. If the player retrieves the spell, Sybil will open the seal and will retrieve the artifact - a bell-like object - and will agree to help the player in their quest. Follower Questline *When the seal was opened, it was revealed that the Vetteri ruin goes much deeper. After a while, Sybil will inform the player of this and the fact that the bell is missing its clapper and that she believes the clapper is further within the ruins. *Delving deeper into the ruins reveals it is a mass burial site where many goblin, giant and orc corpses are entombed. The corpses begin to rise and attack the bearer of the bell. *After rushing to the clapper in the main chamber and reattatching it to the bell and ringing the bell, the corpses stop attacking and take up positions surrounding the main chamber. Sybil is unable to do anything further with the undead. *After some more adventuring, Sybil comes forward with a plan to approach a god (seeing that the Vetteri are deeply connected with the gods) about the bell. Sybil does not know which god to approach. She suggests bringing her along to various shrines and ringing the bell to call the god. RInging the bell at most shrines does nothing, but ringing the bell at a shrine of Jikan sends Kael and Sybil to Jikan's plane of death. *In Jikan's plane, the player meets Jikan who tells the backstory of the Vetteri ruin and the bell. He tells Sybil that the bell is missing a part which is in the hands of a necromancer coven. Securing it would be a worthy test. *The player recovers the part and when the complete bell is placed in the Main chamber of the Vetteri ruin, the undead begin chanting. Jikan appears and informs the player that the undead stand ready to fight. The undead can be used in the final battle of the main quest. Radiant Quests Sybil will ask the player to retrieve amulets from the leaders of necromancer covens in order to increase the power of the bell. This is available after the clapper is found. Category:Blog posts Category:Party Members Category:Realm of Magyk